Lines
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: AU, SasuNaruSasu. Every relationship is determined by lines. The important part about them is the unspoken trust in each other that neither of you will cross them.


Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_**Warning! AU SasuNaruSasu! This is the homosexual pairing of Naruto and Sasuke in an Alternative Universe, which you probably know already if you're here. If you dislike- click the back button! **__If you're here looking for smut or even lime, I'm sorry, there isn't any this time. Just a glimpse of their relationship, which like many others, isn't perfect._

_I like them having cats. I think this is in danger of becoming a reoccurring theme…!_

**Lines**

By Nanaki Lioness

"Naruto."

Naruto could hear his name being spoken. He didn't care however- he'd had a late night and it was _far_ too early to be getting out of bed just yet. It was also Saturday- that added at least another two hours of lazy time.

He felt the covers being ripped off of him and he whined in protest, looking up sleepily at the cover-stealing culprit. Dark eyes met his, a pointed look within them that Naruto closed his own eyes to.

"It's early Sasuke," he complained, attempting to pull the covers back from his boyfriend. "Why do you do this to me?"

"It's half past nine," Sasuke told him firmly, keeping his iron grip on the duvet.

"You say it like that's a bad thing."

"_Up_. That filthy rat of yours is sniffing round Honey's food bowl. Come and feed it."

"Why can't _you_ feed him?" Naruto complained.

"It's _your_ rat."

"Cat, Sasuke. C-A-T."

Sasuke waved a dismissive hand, dropping the covers on the floor and heading to the door. Naruto dived for them eagerly, stopped only by Sasuke's voice.

"If you get back into bed, I'm locking it in a cupboard."

Naruto glared at Sasuke's retreating back, sighing and resigning himself to getting up and presentable. Why Sasuke felt the need to get up at six am _and_ force him to get up early too he had no idea- it wasn't like they had plans for the day.

Walking through the hallway, he made a detour to pick up the mail on the welcome mat. He had no idea why they owned a welcome mat- it was just one of those things Sasuke's mother had decided to help furnish the place with when they had moved in. Naruto wondered idly if she actually knew anything about her son when she had done so, since 'welcoming' wasn't exactly part of his character.

He joined Sasuke out in the conservatory, where he predictably would be eating breakfast while overlooking the garden. Naruto smirked to himself as he was correct- Sasuke did not act anywhere near his young age of twenty three in the slightest. He _enjoyed_ keeping the garden tidy. Naruto balked at the thought.

"Bills," he sighed, leafing through the letters in his hands. He stopped on one addressed to Sasuke, frowning slightly. He recognised the handwriting but couldn't place it, dropping it in front of his companion. "For you. Get that cat off the table, Sasuke, you know she sheds fur all over it."

The comment was directed at Sasuke's cat, Honey, who was currently curled up asleep on the table. Naruto always marvelled that Sasuke didn't care what the highly-strung Siamese did but when Naruto's cat tried to do the same, all hell broke lose.

Sasuke ignored Naruto, picking up the letter and ripping it open. Naruto shrugged and left him to it, heading to feed his own cat. The tabby was sitting in the kitchen doorway, meowing at him impatiently as if to remind him breakfast was _late_, damn it.

"Good morning Victor," he said lovingly, bending down to stroke the grey fur affectionately. "Are you hungry?"

"It can't answer you, idiot," Sasuke called to him.

"What's that letter then?" Naruto called back, opening a tin while Victor weaved between his legs.

"An invitation," came the clipped response, with no further explanation.

Once Victor had been fed, Naruto headed back out and picked the invitation up from the table where it was resting. Sasuke snatched it from his hands, earning a raised eyebrow of surprise in return.

"What it is?" Naruto asked again, seating himself opposite Sasuke at the small table and nudging the Siamese that was- of course- still sleeping there.

"Hands off her," Sasuke snapped, putting a hand on her back as she awoke and seemingly glared at the blond for the disturbance.

"How the hell did you manage to find a cat with your temperament?" Naruto mused, ignoring his boyfriend and picking the cat up. She hissed in response, which was ignored as Naruto placed her on the floor and attempted to brush the fur she had left behind off the table. "What's the invitation, Sasuke?"

"My parents are holding a wedding anniversary gathering," Sasuke replied, eyes trained on the garden outside.

"Most people call them parties, Sasuke. I suppose I'm not invited?"

Sasuke's parents. A sore point of discussion, which Naruto now knew was the reason Sasuke hadn't wanted to talk about it. Sasuke's mother was alright, it was more his father- he _could not stand_ the blond. It had nothing to do with sexuality- it was more Fugaku thought Naruto was a 'bad influence', amongst other things. Naruto sheepishly accepted that getting horribly drunk and breaking their table trying to dance on it at the _last_ party they had held probably wasn't the best way to make a good impression.

Sasuke surprised him by holding out the invitation, open so it could be read. The curled font they had used to print them was barely readable to Naruto, but he squinted and attempted to make it out.

"To Sasuke and partner?" He said out loud. "Partner? What the hell? They know my name."

"You should be thankful they even invited you," Sasuke pointed out, putting the gold card away in the envelope. "After your _last_ visit."

"Oh come on, it's your fault, you kept buying me drinks."

"I had nothing to do with you breaking their table."

"If you hadn't have bought me drinks, I wouldn't have thought it was a good idea to climb on it," Naruto protested, folding his arms crossly.

"Yes you would."

"Wouldn't."

"Wou- I'm not going to argue with you, Naruto."

Naruto mimicked him silently and sarcastically, knowing the implication of his comment. Sasuke wasn't going to sink to his level.

"So when is it?"

"It was on the invitation."

"I didn't _read_ that bit."

"It's irrelevant," Sasuke responded sharply. Naruto widened his eyes at that- Sasuke was thinking of declining the invite? "You're not coming."

That wasn't quite the answer Naruto was expecting. He surprised himself how hurt it made him- he didn't have much love for Sasuke's stuck up family gatherings. He didn't have much love for his father, full stop. Yet the fact Sasuke was telling him he wasn't coming regardless of invite struck a chord somewhere and stung.

"Why?" He found himself asking.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Sasuke sighed, standing up to signal the end of the conversation. Naruto wasn't going to accept that, grabbing his arm and dragging him back into his seat.

"That isn't fair," he protested. "I paid for the table I broke _and_ I sent a letter of apology, just like you asked. They invited me, who are you to turn it down for me?"

"I'm the one who had to spend the next three days assuring my father I _wasn't_ making a huge mistake like he kept telling me I was," Sasuke protested. "I was also the one who had to explain who the hell you were to my extended family. 'Oh, don't mind him, he's my boyfriend. Yes, _boyfriend_. He's a moron. Yes I did say _boy_friend'."

"Oh I get it, it hurt your _pride_," Naruto snapped. "Attempting to exclude me hurts, Sasuke."

"You don't even like my father!" Sasuke protested, glaring at him across the table. "And I'm pretty sure you called my family some fairly offensive names. Why do you care if you go to their gathering or not?"

"I said they were stuck up assholes."

"Exactly."

"You called _my_ family common scum!"

Sasuke shrugged, clearly not bothered, studying his fingernails as Naruto glared at him across the table sharply.

"Stop that," he said after a moment, glancing up at the blond. "You aren't intimidating in the slightest, Naruto."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Naruto snapped at him.

"So you tell me."

"No, I mean it. If you have such a _superior_ upbringing, why are you with me? If you're so embarrassed by me why do you stay?"

"You _jumped on their table_ and _broke it_," Sasuke bit back. "How can you not see why I wouldn't want you to come this time? You _are_ an embarrassment."

Naruto clenched his fists, jumping out of the seat and restraining himself from smacking his boyfriend unconscious. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and continued to study his fingernails.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Naruto asked, his voice low.

"I'm not interested, Naruto."

There was a silence where Naruto simply lowered his fists to his sides and sighed heavily, staring down at the floor.

"I understand," he said quietly.

With that he turned and left the conservatory, leaving Sasuke to roll his eyes and call for his cat. She came, jumping up on the table in front of him again and sitting regally as Sasuke stroked her softly. He'd leave Naruto to calm down from his hissy fit of the day and talk to him like a civil person later. There was no talking to him if he felt victimised by whatever Sasuke had said to him this time.

-.-.-

By the time midday arrived, Sasuke still hadn't seen Naruto. He was beginning to get concerned- not that he would admit that out loud, of course. By now Naruto had usually stalked back from the bedroom where he'd have been throwing his tantrum, interfering in whatever Sasuke had been quietly doing.

By two pm, he _was_ concerned. Perhaps he'd gone back to sleep? That was all Sasuke could think when he listened at the bedroom door. There was silence- that had to be the answer. He pushed the door open, opening his mouth to yell at his partner for being in bed at two in the afternoon but the sight before him silenced him.

Naruto wasn't asleep. He was very much awake and clearly ignoring Sasuke's presence in the room. Two half full suitcases were on the bed and the wardrobe was open, along with various drawers. Sasuke wasn't stupid- he knew what all of this implied.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Packing," came the sharp response.

"I can see that, idiot."

Naruto didn't even turn around and didn't continue the conversation. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I don't know why you think you're staying in here," Naruto told him, his voice low and empty. "Get out."

"Naruto-"

"I said get out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, unsure what to say or do at this sudden turn of events. This wasn't like Naruto- he'd never heard that tone in his voice before and he didn't like it.

"I slept for a bit," Naruto continued, continuing to put clothes into one of the suitcases. "When I woke up, my feelings about doing this hadn't changed. So I called my Dad and asked him if I could come home and he said yes. He's on his way to collect me now."

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Sasuke replied, stalking over to the now-closed suitcase. He pulled it open, grabbing a handful of clothes to take them out.

Naruto slammed the suitcase down on his hand and he winced painfully, withdrawing it. "Don't touch. Get _out_."

"It's my house too."

"No, it's your house full _stop_."

"Naruto, you're an idiot!" Sasuke attempted to protest, but Naruto held a hand over his mouth forcefully.

"Haven't you opened your eyes yet?" He spat. "Haven't you realised you can't just walk all over me and treat me like dirt all the time yet?"

"What's got into you?" Sasuke demanded to know as he pulled Naruto's hand free. "Did you wake up stupider than normal?"

Sasuke hadn't been expecting the sharp slap he received in response, raising a hand to his cheek and narrowing his eyes- in concern this time. He and Naruto were no stranger to physical fights from time to time, but this… It was different. It felt different. He had _meant_ that slap and as much as Sasuke wanted to return it, he restrained himself. It didn't seem right.

Nor did the silence that followed seem right. Naruto continued to pack as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed gingerly, casting his eyes to Naruto's cat next to him. Victor simply looked up at him and brushed up to his hand affectionately- for all the verbal abuse Sasuke gave the animal, he still came back to be stroked every time. Sasuke let his hand fall to his side, not willing to give it. Stupid rat.

"Get your hands off my cat."

"What makes you think I want to touch it anyway?" Sasuke snapped. "It might give me something."

"Oh, he might curl up in your lap and give _affection_, what an awful thing to have happen. Who knows, perhaps he could teach you a lesson or two."

"Naruto, stop this nonsense," Sasuke told him sharply. "This has gone on long enough. Whatever you're trying to pull, it isn't going to work."

The tension in the room could have been sliced with a knife and Sasuke wanted to dispel it. Naruto's behaviour was beginning to unnerve him- it was like he actually _meant_ his threat of moving out.

"I'm not pulling anything," Naruto confirmed. "I'm moving out. We're over. Finished. Now get out. My _common scum_ father will be here soon and I'm not ready."

"Oh don't be pathetic. You know I have no problems with your father."

Naruto had seemingly had enough of the conversation, forcefully grabbing Sasuke with strength the dark haired man didn't realise his partner possessed, easily pushing him out into the hallway and slamming the door in his face.

Sasuke hammered on it angrily, needing to fix this _right now_ before the blond's father arrived. If he came, he might actually take Naruto away with him and that just wasn't happening. Ignoring the fact he had been forcefully thrown out and willing to take Naruto's wrath if he re-entered, he wrenched the door back open. Walking over to the suitcase, he yanked it open and started pulling the clothes out and throwing them back in the direction of the wardrobe.

That was the catalyst Naruto needed to launch himself at Sasuke, hitting him to the ground easily and straddling his waist. He pinned Sasuke's wrists above his head with one hand, leaving one hand free to hit with. Sasuke, with no hands to defend himself, simply braced himself for the impact he expected to come.

Naruto's hand stopped inches from his face, instead falling gently to his cheek and cupping it tenderly.

"I love you," he said bitterly. "I love you, Sasuke. Why don't you understand?"

"Why the hell are you overreacting like this?" Sasuke asked. "Unpack your stuff and stop it, you're worrying me."

The admission didn't come easily- both of them knew that. Regardless, Naruto denied Sasuke the pleasure of surprise, simply releasing him and standing up. He glanced out the window to the sound of a car crunching the driveway gravel, sighing heavily.

"My Dad's here."

Sasuke stayed where he was on the floor, unsure how to continue from here. There was no way in hell he was showing his face to Naruto's father right now, but it seemed Naruto had exactly that planned. When the doorbell rang for the third time, Sasuke finally pulled himself to hit feet to answer it.

"You know ignoring him like that is rude?" He snapped as he did so.

"You, caring about being rude?" Naruto laughed. "You're a funny man, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't see any humour in the current situation.

He made his way to the front door, pulling it open and preparing for the awkwardness that would come. Minato stood before him, looking equally sheepish and giving him a short wave.

"Sasuke," he said as a greeting, stepping inside. "What did you do now, huh?"

Sasuke refused to respond, swallowing to help his suddenly dry throat.

"It's just Naruto being Naruto," he managed after a moment. "You know what he's like when he gets in a temper."

Minato gave him a sympathetic smile that clearly said Naruto had told him otherwise, changing the subject to ask where his son was. Sasuke waved in the vague direction of the bedroom, not following as the elder blond made his way to it. This was _actually_ happening.

He hid himself in the conservatory, content with staying out of the way. Perhaps the man would talk some sense into his boyfriend and convince him to stop being so melodramatic.

His tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, eyes falling onto the invitation in front of him that had started this whole mess. What the hell was Naruto so offended about anyway? He hadn't said anything that he hadn't said before, after all. Was he _really_ so pissed off that Sasuke had told him not to come to the party?

As he fingered the edge of the card, he sighed heavily as realisation hit him. It wasn't _where_ they were going that was the problem, it was the fact Sasuke had said he wanted to do it without his partner at his side like he normally was. He hit his forehead with his hand, closing his eyes and mentally berating himself. Realising the problem was one thing- how in the hell did he now fix it?

A soft meow next to him caused him to look down. Victor was sitting there, looking up at him expectantly. Cautiously, Sasuke held a hand down to stroke him and got an immediate response. Victor purred loudly, clearly pleased he'd finally achieved some affection from Sasuke.

"I thought I told you to get your hands off him."

Sasuke pulled his hand free, glancing up at Naruto. He was standing in the doorway, holding a travel cage. He slammed it down on the table in front of Sasuke, narrowly missing the dark haired man's fingers as he swiftly pulled them away, scooping the cat up and putting him inside.

"You're taking him?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"Of course," Naruto laughed shortly. "If I left him you'd probably kill him and feed him to your bitch of a cat."

Minato was standing in the doorway, a sad smile on his face as Naruto closed the cage and turned, handing it to his father. "Take him to the car, Dad. I'll come in a second."

Minato sighed, giving Sasuke a short wave before heading to the door to let himself out. Once he was out of earshot, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He was already leaving, not even turning around when Sasuke spoke his name.

"Don't say a word," Naruto told him.

"You… Don't want to say goodbye?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto stopped in the doorway, leaning on it. He was trembling, Sasuke noticed, and the sight gave him some confidence- he didn't _really_ want to leave, did he?

_Did he?_

"Why would I want to say goodbye?" Naruto eventually answered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Naruto, I understand," Sasuke said, standing up and walking across to Naruto. He hovered behind him for a moment before putting a hand out to touch his shoulder. Naruto flinched under his touch, but didn't shrug it off. "Don't go. Please."

"Pulling out the big guns now, eh?" Naruto said bitterly. "_Please_? I've never even heard that word from you before and it's too late for it now."

He shook the hand on his shoulder away, steeling himself and walking across the room and out into the hallway. Sasuke followed, desperately wracking his mind to come up with something, _anything_, to say that would get his boyfriend to stay and forgive him.

The suitcases were sitting by the front door. Naruto opened it, grabbing a suitcase with each hand and stepping through it. He started up the path to the waiting car without a glance behind him, Sasuke standing in the doorway and watching him go.

"Naruto!" He called after a moment. Naruto stopped, but didn't turn round. Sasuke closed his eyes, realising now was no time to keep his pride in check- he simply had to _say_ what he felt. "Please- don't go. I'm sorry."

Naruto laughed shortly and kept walking.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Sasuke wanted to yell at him, he wanted to tell him to stop being a melodramatic bitch and come inside and put his things away, but he didn't. Above all of that, he wanted him to _stay_, and that wouldn't happen if he said the wrong things now.

"I _need_ you," he called as Naruto reached the car. "_Please_. Don't do this."

"If you need me so much, why didn't you want me with you? You care more about what your family thinks of you than you do of me."

Sasuke wanted to reply and disagree but he couldn't- there was truth in what Naruto had said. He did care what his family thought of him but not as much as Naruto seemed to think. Right now, he was cursing his parents for sending the damn invitation in the first place, and for even putting 'partner' on it. If it had simply said Sasuke, Naruto would have pouted and deemed it all unfair, Sasuke would have rolled his eyes and had quiet words with his father when Naruto was asleep, and they'd have both gone happily on the day together.

Naruto wasn't getting into the car, he noticed. He had dropped the suitcases, leaning against the car with his head in his hands. Minato had stepped out, heading round the car and putting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced around at Sasuke, then back at Naruto.

"You don't want to go, do you?" Sasuke heard him say. "Come on, go back inside. Do you really want to walk away without letting him have his say?"

Naruto turned round, glaring at Sasuke down the pathway with tear filled eyes before stepping back towards him.

"I'll wait out here," his father promised. "I'll let Victor out as well for now, he's meowing a lot."

Naruto nodded, his eyes still fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he reminded himself he needed to breathe. Why was breathing suddenly so hard?

"Oi," Naruto told him as they came face to face. "Don't cry. Anyone would think you actually have emotions."

"Anyone would think you were actually about to leave," Sasuke snapped, his voice tighter than he wanted it to be.

"Anyone would think you actually _cared_."

They stared at each other for a moment, the tension unbearable. Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to tackle the issue head on- it wasn't going to get fixed with his usual methods it seemed.

"Look, if you want to come to the gathering-"

"_Party_."

"_Party_, then, whatever. If you want to come, you can. You were on the invitation after all."

"I don't remember seeing my name," Naruto replied, giving Sasuke a small smile.

"You really are difficult aren't you?" Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you break _anything_ or do _anything_ embarrassing I'm going to drown myself at the bar though, hear me? You want to do that to me?"

"Do I want you to get drunk?" Naruto translated. "Hell yes. Maybe you won't be so uptight all the time."

Sasuke declined to answer, glancing past him to the waiting car. "You'd better invite your Dad in for a coffee or something. That is… If you're coming back inside?"

Naruto gave him a slight smile, which slowly turned wicked. "Oh I don't know…"

Sasuke slapped his arm playfully, glaring at him. "Don't play up on it to get me to say sappy stuff like I love you. It's not going to happen."

"You just said it," Naruto beamed. "I'll get Dad, grab my suitcases would you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but for once, admitted defeat and did as he was asked. The whole situation was still leaving him a little fragile and he didn't want to do anything more to upset the balance between them. There was a fine line that determined their relationship and today, Sasuke had tripped right over it.

He picked up the suitcases, watching Naruto re-enter the house with his father, a smile on his face. He allowed himself a small smile of his own- he would have to make sure he made a firm note of where that line was, so he didn't ever trip over it again.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Hello! Remember me? I got pregnant and deserted writing for a bit XD Baby A is now 13 weeks old and she's just started to sleep through the night (you have no idea how thankful we are for this fact, especially since she had colic). This means I finally have some time to myself in the evenings and the idea of them fighting like this kept eating at me, so I had to get it down on paper. The SasuNaruSasu bug still bites even when "growing up" it seems!_

_If you enjoyed, that's wonderful. If you didn't, then I'm sorry. I enjoyed writing it though, mostly because being able to write this symbolises the return of some of my old life. Not because I don't love my baby girl, but because it makes me feel more human and less like a machine._

_Anyway- thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
